Hot Show Compilation
by Bella Marie Whitlock
Summary: A series of unconnected one shots feat. assorted canon and non-canon pairings, all inspired by the Prozzak album Hot Show. Some of these might be a little confusing, as they are just glimpses into the characters lives, not full stories, so please message me or review if you have questions. Rated M for possible lemons, language and maybe some controversial situations. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Europa

**AN: This is a series of one shots inspired by the Prozzak album called 'Hot Show'. I won't bother to list the pairings for each chapter/one shot as I plan to make them fairly obvious (so long as you know the Twilight characters pretty well). But you can always message me or review if you can't figure it out and want to know.**

 **Prozzak owns their song lyrics and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I only own an imagination and a messy house (because I'm too busy writing and reading fanfiction to clean it :-P**

 **Love you all! Mwah :-***

* * *

 **Chapter One:** Europa

 _Twas so long ago, and so far away_

 _I wonder what you're doing today_

 _I remember like it's yesterday_

 _The song we used to sing_

 _What was it's name?_

"Isabella." I greeted her, smiling, happily observing she already had our billiards table racked and ready. I reached into my pocket and pulled out change for the jukebox. Before she reached me, the song was already wafting out melodiously through the speakers.

"Dance with me?" She smiled mischievously, taking my hands in hers. Of course I complied. There really never was anyone who could say no to Isabella Swan.

"Your turn to break this time around." I smiled encouragingly as the song ended. But she was already dancing over to the jukebox to play it again.

"One more dance first?" She pouted, she always did have me wrapped around her little finger.

 _Danced together till the break of day_

 _And I knew I'd never be the same._

* * *

 _Now so many winters turned to spring._

"Yes Mom, we'll be coming home for the holidays. No, Mom, I haven't changed her yet." I sighed, my mother could be so exasperating when she started to worry.

"I don't know Mom, the timing just doesn't feel right. Yeah, I know that. No, of course she still does! I don't know Mom, maybe in the spring? Yeah, look, let's just not worry about it right now. Okay, yeah Mom, you too."

 _But where is the love that I thought they would bring?_

 _Sit and think about that girl from Spain,_

 _And how we used to sing,_

 _LaLaLaLaLaLa..La...La...La...Europa_

 _LaLaLaLaLaLa..La...La...La...Europa_

* * *

 _London, Amsterdam and gay Paris,_

 _Don't mean that much to me,_

 _They're all the same_

"Bella?"

"Bella?" I sighed, waving my hand in front of her face to get her attention. Still nothing.

"Isabella!?" I said, voice louder than normal as I touched her shoulder. Thankfully she finally shut her headphones off.

"Huh?" She said, putting away her Ipod.

"They've called our flight Love, we're boarding now." I sighed.

"Oh, k." Was all she said. I looked around at all the other couples boarding. They all looked like they had something, or knew something that we didn't. I never understood what it could be. What they could have, that we didn't. After all, they didn't have my Isabella.

 _People falling but no one for me_

 _They could never match that girl from Spain_

* * *

 _Now so many years have passed me by_

 _And still I long for that sweet Spanish sky_

"Dad? Okay if I come home for a while? No... no, it's just me this time." I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Look, I just, I really don't want to get into it. I will, just not over the phone, okay?" I whispered, pinching the bridge of my nose. I was trying so hard not to break down.

"Okay, yeah. My flight gets in on Monday, I'll see you then. Yeah, me too Dad. Bye."

 _Senorita do you think of me and of this melody?_

 _LaLaLaLaLaLa..La...La...La...Europa_

 _LaLaLaLaLaLa..La...La...La...Europa_

* * *

 _A box of letters and a photograph_

 _Are all that's left to keep our memory_

"Hey, yeah it's me… Bella. Look, I know you probably don't want to hear from me and really, I don't blame you. Anyways, the reason I'm calling is, I found a box of your things while I was cleaning out the shed. I thought if you wanted to, you could give me your address and I can Fed-Ex it to you?" I asked anxiously, biting my lip, a remnant from my human days.

"No, I wouldn't rather just keep it! I'd like to get this stuff out of here. Besides, some of it is _personal_ stuff. Stuff I wouldn't exactly want my _mate_ to find if you catch my meaning." Gosh he could be so infuriating! I rolled my eyes, watering the plants on the balcony with one hand, cradling the phone in the other. He was still humming and hawing. Ugh, no wonder we didn't work!

"Yeah, can you imagine me trying to explain that stuff to _him_?" I laughed. Finally we were getting somewhere.

"Okay, great! Yeah, yeah, I'll ship it to you. Thanks. Yeah you too. Okay, bye." I set the phone down and sighed, just as _he_ got home.

"Hey Babe. Who was on the phone?" He asked, pulling me into his strong embrace for a kiss.

"Oh, no one. Just an old friend." I said, playing it off nonchalantly.

"Oh? A ghost from the past eh? Anyone I know? Should I be worried?" He fake pouted.

"Not at all Babe, how was your day?" I smiled, changing the subject.

"Better now that I'm back in your arms." He smirked with that beloved, dimpled grin, scooping me up and carrying me swiftly through the house to the bedroom.

 _Sometimes I swear that I can hear you laugh_

 _Like a ghost of what could never be_

* * *

 _At night I will look across the sea_

 _And wonder if you could be looking at me_

"Yeah, it's good to hear from you too. Hmm? No, he isn't home." I said absentmindedly, changing out of my painting smock into a pair of dark washed jeans and a green tank top. Even here in the Spanish humidity I never learned to live without jeans. It's a good thing I don't overheat anymore.

"What's that? Yeah, I miss everybody too. No, I don't think we should come for a visit. I think it would still be too awkward, don't you?" I was paying more attention again and trying desperately to place the music I could hear in the background through the phone.

"Is that? Are you… are you playing my lullaby?" I asked, feeling a little woozy which for a vampire was quite the feat.

"No... no, don't stop. I, I want to hear it." I sighed, closing my eyes and allowing myself to get lost in the music.

 _The ocean haunts me like a symphony_

 _that plays our melody_

 _LaLaLaLaLaLa..La...La...La...Europa_

 _LaLaLaLaLaLa..La...La...La...Europa_

 _LaLaLaLaLaLa..La...La...La...Europa_

 _LaLaLaLaLaLa..La...La...La...Europa_

 _LaLaLaLaLaLa..La...La...La...Europa_


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Disease

**Chapter Two:** Strange Disease

 _A little sexual frustration_

 _Combined with lack of motivation_

 _And a loss of concentration_

 _I've got a strange disease_

She was relentless as she tore my shirt off, simultaneously pushing me back across the bedroom and into the far wall. She was right there, then, attacking me with kisses as her sexy little mouth explored every inch of my scarred skin.

The kisses were heated, searing, in their intensity. If I wasn't already dead, I would have thought she was tryin' to kiss the life out of me. I responded the only way I knew how. Pushin' her off of me and back onto the bed. She complied, landing gracefully on her back as I descended, and took _my_ turn at tearing _her_ shirt off.

It was like a dance of push and pull, give and take. She flipped me onto my back, popping the fly open on my jeans and stripping them off of me, then I had us flipped so that she was looking up at me while I returned the favor. On, and on it went, she'd make a move and I'd reciprocate it. And I was happily content to let my little pixie lead in our dance.

Over an hour later, when we were both coming down from our umpteenth orgasms, she gasped for a different reason and bolted into an upright sitting position as her eyes glazed over with the tell tale look that meant she was seeing something.

When those same eyes returned to me, they were moist with unshed venom and her emotions near about bowled me over. Shaking, she went from fear to denial to uncertainty to resignment to anticipation to enthusiasm to downright excitement to trepidation to anxiety to shame to guilt to sadness and lastly settled on something a man hopes never to see on his wife's face as she turned to me and all that was left written there was pity.

 _Huh, wasn't exactly expecting_ this _particular revelation any time soon._ I thought distractedly. _Oh well, at least our_ last _encounter_ _was full of fireworks._

 _I can't concentrate on work_

 _My libido's gone berserk_

 _Now I'm sweating through my shirt_

 _I've got a strange disease_

* * *

 _Two weeks ago,_

 _You said you'd never leave me_

 _And here I am alone_

"Have you got everything?" she asked me as we loaded my last box into the truck.

"Yeah, I think that's the last of it." I sighed, walking around to the driver's side. "And even if it isn't, Texas is another state Sweetheart, not another planet. I can have Mom ship me anythin' I've missed."

"Okay, well, say hi to your family for me." she said, wrapping her arms around me for what could only be the last time.

"Will do. Take care o' yer self lil' Missy." I said, blowing a kiss, an' tippin' ma hat as I climbed into the cab.

 _And in this world of reckless happenstance_

 _Why do good things have to go away_

 _And leave you with nothing?_

 _Ya, you left me with nothing_

 _Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah_

 _And a strange disease_

 _wee ooo wee ooo_

* * *

 _Hyper emotional sensations_

 _Sent via television stations_

 _Unaffected by locations_

 _I've got a strange disease_

"There he is!" my brother greeted me with his trademark shit eating grin. "How's it feel to be a bachelor now?"

"Like hell." I said, wrapping first my brother and then his pretty lil' wife up in a couple of long overdue and uber emotional hugs.

After haulin' all my stuff in, I sat down in their living room and put my tired ol' feet up, slippin' my hat down over my eyes. I couldn't have a nap of course, but I could damn well zone out for a while not havin' to think about anything after what I'd been through.

They seemed to understand this and excused themselves to hunt, knowin' I'd talk eventually when I was ready to. 'Course, it may be a while.

 _I can't seem to get to sleep_

 _I don't want nothing to eat_

 _Walking up and down your street_

 _I've got a strange disease_

* * *

 _Why did you have to put_

 _so much pressure on me?_

 _You pushed my heart away_

Reflecting was gettin' me nowhere. I guess it was never meant to last. I had never fit well into that controlled atmosphere and she never would have fit into my wilder, open country world with my freewheelin' family. We were just to damn different.

"Y'all need to get some air, Man." I heard my know-it-all brother say. "Why don'tcha just get in yer truck, go fer a drive an' see where you end up?" He was obviously havin' one of his 'feelings' and just like the ex, I knew better 'an to bet against that fucker. 'Specially when he was grinnin' like an idiot at me like that.

So I did exactly that, drivin' aimlessly for hours upon hours with no idea of where I was headed or why. It was good though. Gave me a chance to reflect some more without the pressure to socialize or even pay attention to my surroundings. I could totally zone out, relying solely on my instincts and reflexes to keep the wheels on the road.

It wasn't until I eventually saw the 'Now entering the State of Washington' sign that I finally realized where I was headed. _That little shit! Fucker could have warned me._ I sighed. Yeah, okay, I guess that was another thing I needed closure on. _Fine! Let's do this._ I shook my head, exhaling an unnecessary breath. Well, at least I had a destination now.

 _I didn't mean to scare you little one_

 _Is there nothing I can say?_

 _Don't leave me with nothing_

 _Ya you left me with nothing_

 _Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah_

 _And a strange diseas_ _e_

 _wee ooo wee ooo_

* * *

 _Now I'm standing in the rain_

 _Water soaking through my brain_

 _Every droplet speaks your name_

 _And it's driving me insane_

I dunno how I mustered the courage to ring the bell. _Or why anyone would want to when the whole house reeked of wet mutt._ But when the door finally slid open and she stood there in those drawstring, flannel pajama pants and a white wife beater tank top _with no bra_ , every question and every semblance of doubt flew from my mind in that instant.

She looked like she was vacillatin' between lettin' me in and slammin' door in my face. I quickly made the decision for her in the split second it took for my lips to come crashing down on hers. She was startled at first, but it only lasted a moment before I was in sweet heaven as she kissed me back.

It started off exploratory, as all first kisses do, but quickly turned into the most passionate experience of my life up to that moment. Soon, we were flying up the stairs to her bedroom. Not that we needed the privacy, (it was clear she was livin' alone in the house, regardless of the residual wet dog smell surrounding the main floor) but for what I was intendin' us to do, we would definitely be needin' a bed!

 _I don't want to go to work_

 _My libido's gone berserk I_

 _don't want nothing to eat_

 _Walking up and down your street_

* * *

 _But only two weeks ago_

 _You said you'd never leave me_

 _And here I am alone_

"What's on your mind, Major?" She asked, noticin' how clearly zoned out I was. I loved how she instinctively addressed the side of me that even my dear ex wife never had the capacity to handle.

"Nothin' really Darlin'. I was simply thinkin' back over everythin' that had to happen, to get us to where we are right now, that's all." I sighed. "I suppose I might have to call the little Pixie and thank her at some point."

"Yeah, that might be a nice idea. After all... she brought you to me." She sighed blissfully, the afterglow still apparent on her now rosy though usually pale as porcelain cheeks. Good golly I could make a career out of watchin' her blush! It was the most incredible thing I had ever seen. And even more so to know that _I_ had put that color onto her cheeks.

Yes, I truly was becomin' a very lucky man indeed. And if I had to do it all over again and endure all the hardships of my long, complicated past just to end up back in this bed, in this moment with this beautiful woman, I reckon I'd say sign me up!

 _And in this world of reckless happenstance_

 _Why do good things have to go away?_

 _And leave you with nothing_

 _Ya you left me with nothing_

 _Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah_

 _And a strange disease_

 _wee ooo wee ooo_

* * *

A few moments later, my cell phone buzzed with an incoming text. _**You're quite welcome!**_

I had to laugh then. _Fuckin' clairvoyant pixie!_

"What's so funny?" my sweet angel asked, tryin' to see the text over my shoulder.

"She says we're welcome." I grinned, feeling happier than I ever had in my many, many years on this earth. This time we both started laughing.

A while later I got another text. This time from the fucker who knows shit. _**Bring the lil' lady home with ya (wherever ya eventually pry yer ass outta her bed to come back here). Ain't nothin' left for her in Washington, an' the missus an' I are both dyin' to meet yer mate! See Major, I told ya a drive'd do ya some good!**_ And just like always, he was right.


End file.
